Naruto Characters go to Knotts!
by Magical Kitty
Summary: What the title says, the Naruto characters go to Knotts Berry Farm! lol sry i stink at summaries LeeSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters because if I did, Sakura would be in love with Rock Lee. Ok? Ok. Oh yeahhhh i also don't own Knotts Berry Farm or Snoopy. Couples are LeeSaku, NaruHina, slight NejiTen and InoShika. Mostly LeeSaku though 

Rock Lee: HI!

MK (me): OO randomness... Rock Lee go back into the story...

Rock Lee: OK!

MK: -- ok anyway...

-  
One day the Naruto characters all decided to go to Knott's Berry Farm.

"LET'S GO TO CAMP SNOOPY!" Neji exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry, I had a moment there…"

"Wow, Cousin," Hinata replied, "I didn't know you were so fond of Snoopy! I am too!"

"Really? Me too, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey, let's go to Camp Snoopy together!" Hinata blushed.

"R-really… Naruto-kun?" He smiled back.

"Sure, why not? Remember, I'm really starting to like people like you!" Hinata blushed even more.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" She said quietly to herself.

"Well, I'm gonna go on the Xcellerator!" Lee said proudly. His eyes turned over to Sakura. "Would you like to go on it with me, Sakura?"

"Oh… well, um I don't really like roller coasters…" She said shyly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Sasuke said. "I was gonna ask you to go on the Xcellerator with me…"

"Oh! Then in that case I'll get on it with you!" She said, blushing. Lee pouted.

"But I asked you first!" He whined.

"Well… Maybe I'll go on a different ride with you later, ok?" Lee sighed.

"Whatever."

"But, before we go, I'd like to get something to eat first." Sasuke said.

"Umm… ok. You can go eat a hotdog or whatever, and Lee and I will go on the Scrambler or something." Sakura suggested. She turned to Lee. "Is that ok?"

"Of course!" He said happily. She giggled. She thought he acted so funny around her. They looked at each other for a moment. Lee began to blush a little.

"CAMP SNOOPY!" Neji yelled, breaking the awkward moment between Lee and Sakura and running like he never did before toward Camp Snoopy.

"BUS RIDE BUS RIDE BUS RIDE!" Naruto and Hinata yelled, also running with Neji.

"Wow…" Ino said, "Did Hinata just… yell?"

"I guess so. They're such a pain." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"I'm really hungry." Choji complained.

"Oh, quit your whining." Shikamaru said lazily. Everyone looked at him and sighed.

"Little does he know that he whines, too…" Tenten muttered.

"Well, Kiba, Hinata is at Camp Snoopy, so what do you wanna do?" Shino asked his team mate

"Actually, I'd really like to meet this Snoopy guy. Maybe he'll be friends with Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and happily wagged his tail. (lol did I forget to mention that Akamaru is in the story? my bad)

"Well then, I'll go look for bugs around here." Shino said. Meeting Snoopy is the absolute last thing he'd wanna do.

"I guess I'll go with Neji…" Tenten said, and followed him.

"I'm gonna get something to eat!" Choji exclaimed as he walked over to a food stand.

"Me too!" Sasuke said as he followed him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino cried, "Wait for m---" Shikamaru tugged at her. She turned around to face him and he smiled.

"Ino, wanna go on the log ride with me?" She could've sworn he was blushing just a tiny bit.

"Umm, ok…" She was shocked at the sudden strange actions of her team mate. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the log ride. Lee and Sakura were all alone.

"Everyone left…" Sakura said, amazed at how fast 12 people can leave in just a few minutes.

"Yep… so, wanna go on the Scrambler while you wait for Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they ran. _S-Sakura's holding my… h-hand?_ Lee thought. When they got to the Scrambler, the line was pretty short, so it was their turn in about 10 minutes. They climbed in one of the swing thingies. They strapped themselves in. The ride took off.

"Weeee!" Sakura cried. Lee was having fun too. He kept sliding into her, though.

"Sorry, Sakura!" He would say every time he slid into her. Sakura laughed her head off through the whole ride. She didn't think it was annoying, like most would have thought. She actually thought it was kinda cute. Soon, the ride was over. They got off and walked through the exit lane.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Lee asked her nervously, checking her for any bruises he could've made. Sakura was laughing so hard by this point that she nearly fell over and she was crying.

"OH NO! I made you cry! I failed you!" Lee hung his head down. "I'm a failure to you, Sakura-chan! I don't deserve you after all!" Sakura stopped laughing as hard and playfully slugged him in the shoulder.

"Silly, you didn't fail me! You're so funny!" She said, giggling. Lee gave her a weird look and then smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes… I'm sure."

"Well, that's good… wanna see if Sasuke is done with his hotdog?"

"Sure!" So they went to the hotdog place in Ghost Town.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She noticed he was still eating. "You're still eating?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on the Xcellerator with me still…"

"Yeah, I still do." He said, a mouth full of hotdog. He threw it away. "Well, let's go."

"But you just ate!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Who says I'm gonna throw up?"

**After they went on the Xcellerator...**

"EWWWW!" Sakura screamed. "SASUKE, YOU THREW UP ON ME!"

"WELL YOU COULD BE A LITTLE MORE SYMPATHETIC, SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted back. Sakura looked down at the ground.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke just glared at her. She felt a small lump in her throat.

"WOO! THAT WAS FUN!" Lee shouted. His hair, which was usually very neat and shiny, was less shiny and very messy from the ride. Sakura thought he looked a little cuter with his hair like that, but then shivered. Right, like she'd ever think Lee is cute…

"Well, I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke, we only went on one ride!"

"I don't care! I feel sick."

"Well then… I'll go with you! And maybe we can go on a date, and--"

"Uh… Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed.

"Um… This is kinda awkward to say… but…" He stopped. Sakura was blushing.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I…" Lee looked at them. _Oh great,_ Lee thought. _Sasuke probably finally noticed Sakura's beauty and is gonna confess his love for her._

"…was dared to ask you to ask you to go on the roller coaster with me." Sakura's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"…what?" Sakura asked. "Who dared you?"

"Naruto." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Oh. Naruto, huh?" She got an evil smile on her face.

"Sakura… are you ok?" Sasuke asked. She stopped her evil smile. An anime sweat drop appeared on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Never felt better!"

"Well, that's good I guess… I'll see you later, Sakura." Sasuke walked out of Knott's Berry Farm.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura said as she waved good-bye to her crush. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. Then she turned around. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lee standing in front of her.

"Wanna go on another ride with me, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled. "Log ride!" She grabbed his hand and they ran toward the log ride. Lee blushed. _Wow, twice in one day? This day keeps on getting better and better!_ He thought.

At Camp Snoopy!

"BUS RIDE!" Naruto and Hinata yelled at the same time. They looked at each other. Hinata blushed… like she always does lol

"W-wanna go on it with me, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course, Hinata!" While they were in line, he looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well… it's just something… I feel like telling you. But I don't really know how to put it…" Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Well… you can tell me anything, you know." She reassured. She smiled, a little less shyly.

"Ok… here it goes…" There was silence for a few moments. All they could hear was a small breeze through the planted trees in the park.

"I… love…" He paused again. Hinata's face was pure red. He took another big breath. "RAMEN!" Then he smiled proudly. Hinata stopped blushing and her smile turned into a frown.

"R-ramen…? Naruto-kun… no offense, but I already knew that…"

"I know! I just love it so much that I have to say it!" _Well, that was close…_ Naruto thought,_if I told Hinata what I was really gonna say… she would've probably laughed at me. I'm kinda fond of the girl._ He looked at her when she was looking at something else. He sighed dreamily. _Who cares about Sakura? Bushy Brow can have her._

Well, that's chapter one! How'd you like it? Lol I know it's kinda short... XP


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! More Neji OOCness! XD 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Sakura were at the log ride line. It was a very long line, meaning it was a very long wait. They said almost nothing the whole wait. When it was finally their turn, they went on the same log with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sakura." Ino said with a smirk. Sakura glared at her.

"Ino…" Sakura said to herself.

"Well, I see you're going on the ride with Lee. That's nice. I'm glad you gave up on Sasuke. Frankly, I don't really think you're his type."

"Hmph. You're one to talk. You're going on the ride with Shikamaru. And for your information, I did go on a ride with Sasuke. It was the Xcellerator."

"Well, you know, Naruto just dared him to go on it with you."

"Yeah, I know that, Ino-pig!"

"Why are you going on the log ride, anyway? Isn't it too scary for you? I hope you don't wet your pants!" Sakura shot her an angry look and then went on the ride with Lee. He went on first, then Sakura positioned herself close to his lap. Lee blushed. She turned back to Ino, who was behind them.

"This isn't scary, Ino. You know, you could still have time to go back in case _you're_ scared." She stuck out her tongue.

"Hmph! Me, scared? One of the most skilled kunoichi in Konoha? Yeah right! You crybaby!"

"INO!" Sakura yelled. Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls are so troublesome…" He said, shaking his head.

"Yes, sometimes they are…" Lee agreed. Sakura glared at him.

"Oh! Except you, Sakura-chan! Of course!" Sakura smiled.

"I was only kidding, Lee." She said, giggling.

"…Oh." Then the log took off. _The perfect ride,_ Shikamaru thought, _Ino will be clinging onto me when we come to the drop._ Lee was thinking the same thing, except with Sakura of course.

"Hold onto me tight when we come to the big drop, ok Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Sakura!" Lee said happily. _With pleasure,_ he thought. And so they went through the water, eventually reaching a dark tunnel.

"Oooooh, scary, huh Sakura?" Ino asked, knowing that she was afraid of the dark.

"Yeah right!" Sakura said, voice a little shaky. She held onto Lee's arms. "I'm-I'm not scared at all!" She huddled even closer to Lee. _Good advice, Shikamaru!_ He thought, _the perfect ride… with the perfect girl._ Then suddenly there was a small drop. They screamed a little.

"That drop was such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm sure there's gonna be a bigger one." Ino replied. "Poor Sakura. I hope she can handle it!"

"Ino, just shut up and enjoy the ride!" Sakura said. Ino said nothing. Then the log went up. Sakura shivered with excitement.

"This is it!" She cried excitedly. She even squealed a bit. Lee and Ino looked excited as well. Shikamaru, however looked like he's done this a thousand times and it was no big deal. They kept going up and up and up, and what goes up, must come down, right? Right! Then they fell down the drop, screaming. Lee held onto Sakura as tight as he could, and Shikamaru did the same with Ino. Ino, Lee, and Sakura screamed. Shikamaru managed to smile a bit, both from having fun and Ino holding onto him. And then th drop was over.

"Smile for the camera!" Sakura exclaimed. She did a peace sign, winked and stuck out her tongue. Lee did the nice guy pose. Shikamaru had that face he always has on when he's bored, and Ino didn't even notice the camera. Soon, the ride was over, and the group went over to see their pictures. Sakura burst out in laughter.

"Look at you, Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino looked like a mess. She was soaked in water, and her hair was all over her face. Ino glared at the picture and then at Sakura. Then she saw the picture when they were going down the drop. Ino smirked. Sakura's mouth was hanging open and she looked very funny with her hair covering Lee's face. (her hair is long now)

"Oh yeah? Well, look at you going down the drop! You look soooo funny and ugly!" Ino shouted. Lee glared at her. He never butted in Sakura and Ino's conversations before when they were fighting because he was confident enough in Sakura that she could handle their fights and knew she didn't really need him all time. But believe me when I say this; anyone that calls Sakura ugly in front of Rock Lee, doesn't get away with it.

"HEY!" Lee shouted. "Sakura is NOT ugly and she never will be! She's beautiful all the time, so keep your big mouth shut, Ino!" Sakura felt a small blush creeping up her cheeks as Lee said this. Has Sasuke ever done something like this for her? …No. Well that didn't take long to think about. Was Sasuke even worth it? Sure, he was cute, but did he make her smile and cheer her up when she was sad, like Lee did? …No, not really. Well anyway, they went to go buy their pictures at the picture booth place thing.

"Which picture are you buying, Lee?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, I think I'll buy both, Sakura-chan." He said with a smile.

"But my hair is completely covering your face in one!"

"True. But I think I should remember how fun it was going down. You holding onto me…" He said quietly. She looked at him. "Plus, if I don't buy that one, Ino will definitely talk to me about that since I got so mad at her for calling you ugly in that picture." Sakura nodded her head.

"I think I'll just buy the one after the drop."

"Well, I'm not buying either of them." Ino said wit h her arms crossed. "I look ugly in both of them!" Sakura held back a giggle. True, she thought.

"I don't think you look ugly, Ino." Shikamaru said with a smile. Ino looked at him.

"Thank you, Shika." She said thoughtfully. Shikamaru said nothing and nodded.

"Well, we're gonna go on the Boomerang." Ino told them. "You guys wanna come?"

"No thanks." Sakura said quickly.

"Chicken." Ino said.

"Grrr… I AM NOT CHICKEN! In fact…" She pulled Lee by her side. "We're gonna go on the Silver Bullet. Aren't we Lee?"

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"HA! You, on the Silver Bullet? I'd love to see that! Well, have fun, Forehead Girl!"

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled. Ino just passed by walking with Shikamaru. She turned to Lee. "We'll show her. Come on." She walked toward the Silver Bullet and Lee followed her.

"Sakura, are you sure you wanna go on the Silver Bullet?" Lee timidly asked her.

"Yeah. Why? You scared?"

"No. I've been on it once or twice before… I'm just asking because you were afraid of roller coasters when we first got here… and now you wanna go on the Silver Bullet? That's a huge step."

"Well… I do admit I'm a little scared…" She turned to him and smiled. "But I'll have you here with me, won't I? After all, you promised to protect me, right?" Lee's eyes softened.

"Of course I did, Sakura-chan… I'll always protect you!" He said proudly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

**_At Camp Snoopy:_**

"WEEEE! BUS RIDE!" Neji yelled. Tenten had an anime sweat drop. They were both on the bus ride.

"Neji…? Are you feeling alright?" She asked him.

"HORSIES!"

"I… don't think that's a yes…"

"WEEEEE! Don't worry Tenten, it's not that scary!" Tenten sighed and played along with him.

"Yeah, ok. You're right Neji. I wonder why I was so scared…" She blushed and looked at him. _Stupid or not, he's kinda cute_. She thought. Soon, the ride was over. "So what do you wanna do now, Neji?"

"BUS RIDE!"

"NEJI! We went on the bus ride 13 times already! I'm getting tired of it!" Neji did a cute little pout. Tenten instantly felt sorry for him.

"Ok… we'll go on it again…." Neji smiled.

"Yay!"

**_Somewhere else:_**

"Where's Snoopy?" Asked a confused Kiba. Actually, he was in a forest somewhere. He had no clue how he got there. 0.o "Akamaru… I don't think we're in Knott's Berry Farm anymore…"

**_Back in Knott's Berry Farm:_**

"Well, here it is." Sakura said nervously. "The Silver Bullet."

"Do you still wanna do this, Sakura?" Lee asked. Sakura tried to get rid of her fear by shaking her head.

"Of course! Let's get in line!" _Hopefully, the line will be long._ Sakura thought nervously. Surprisingly, it wasn't that long at all, and in only a mere few minutes it was their turn. They got in the front seat. Sakura was trembling a little from being nervous and excited at the same time.

"You'll have fun, Sakura." Lee reassured. "Trust me." She gulped.  
"If you say so…" They strapped themselves in and the ride took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was chappy 2! By the way, I've never been on the Silver Bullet… so that's why I didn't really describe it… lol. Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok once again, thanks to all my reviewers! I feel special XD lol well sadly, this is probably gonna be the last chapter… I know, it's not that long of a story… so sorry! XP I just couldn't really think of any other ideas… I'll write another story soon, though. So here ya go, chapter 3! 

After they got off the Silver Bullet, Lee's hair was messed up again and Sakura was smiling.

"That… was… so much fun!" She cried.

"I'm glad you had fun, Sakura!" Lee said happily to her.

"So now what?" Sakura asked.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm getting a little hungry."

"Sounds good to me. How about a hotdog?"

"Sure. Let's go." So they went to a hotdog stand and got some hotdogs. Then they sat down on a nearby bench and ate their hotdogs while talking about the rides they went on.

"My favorite was the log ride! What about you, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"Hmm… the log ride was fun, but actually I think I really liked the Scrambler. You made me laugh so much!" She chuckled, thinking about it.

"Yeah, that was fun too…" Then they continued eating their hotdogs. When they were done, they started walking around.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, pointing to the Waveswinger. "I see Ino-pig and Shikamaru on that ride!"

"Oh yeah, me too!" Lee replied. They watched them until they got off. They wanted to go on it too, but they already ate.

"Ooooh…" Ino said. "I feel kinda dizzy."

"Couldn't handle the Waveswinger, Ino-pig?" Sakura started laughing. Ino shook the dizziness out of her head.

"Shut up, Sakura!" She cried. "Come on, Shikamaru! I don't wanna be seen with these two weirdos." She took him by the hand and stalked off.

"WAVESWINGER!" Choji yelled, getting in line. Lee and Sakura sweat dropped.

"…Ok?" Lee said.

"Umm, let's keep walking." She said quickly. Lee nodded quickly in agreement and they walked away… fast. Then they came to the merry go round. They saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari on it.

"Is that the Sand Team?" Sakura asked in surprise. Lee had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Ok… weird things are happening today. First, the whole 'LET'S GO TO CAMP SNOOPY!' thing with Neji, and Naruto and Hinata wanting to go on the Bus Ride, and Sasuke throwing up on me, Choji, and now this!"

"Oh well, who cares? I'm having fun!"

"Me too! Let's sit down for a second." They sat down on another bench. They noticed it was getting close to evening. They just watched everyone having fun, going on rides and eating food for as long as they were sitting down. "Lee…" He turned to her. "I… I had a really great time with you today." He smiled as those words rang in his head.

"I'm… glad I made you happy, Sakura-chan…" He replied.

"And… I think I had a better time with you than I would've ever had with Sasuke." He slightly blushed at that statement.

"Sakura…" Then they looked into each other's eyes without saying anything. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly leaned in closer to Lee to kiss him. He blushed even harder, and was nervous. Then her lips were only a few inches away from Lee's. By this time his face was crimson red and he closed his eyes too. And when they were finally only one cetimeter away…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto came from absolutely nowhere and jumped in front of them both. Sakura jumped up in surprise.

"AHHH!" She turned to Naruto. "UM, YES?"

"We're all gonna go get something to eat now! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" She got up. Lee's eyes were still closed and his lips were still puckered, expecting a kiss. "Come on, Lee!" She cried, now following Naruto to some food place. Then after a few seconds Lee fell over, face first into the bench.

At some food place:

"Wow, I can't believe we're already back in Knott's Berry Farm!" Kiba cried.

"And you guys weren't already?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other.

"Um, yeah… there's actually a really funny story…"

"Save your breath, Kiba-kun." Shino said. "It's ok. We don't really wanna hear it anyway…"

"Uh, yeah. Ok."

"TENTEN AND I WENT ON THE BUS RIDE 25 TIMES!" Neji exclaimed happily.

"I never wanna see another bus again…" Tenten muttered, banging her head against the table.

"Really? Hinata and I only went on it once." Naruto said. Then he turned to Hinata, who was sitting next to him. "Right, Hinata?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun… we did." She said shyly. _She's so cute when she's shy… which is all the time!_ Naruto thought. Lee and Sakura were sharing a bowl of ramen, since they weren't really that hungry. (I don't know if there's a ramen place in Knott's Berry Farm, but if there isn't, oh well ;)

"So what did you do, Choji?" Ino asked him.

"Well, I ate and went on some rides. But that's really all I did."

"I went on some rides with Shika." She smiled and turned to him. "It was fun!" Shikamaru's cheeks were turning red.

"So what did you guys do?" Naruto asked Sakura and Lee.

"Oh, we just went on some rides." Sakura said. Naruto smiled somewhat evilly.

"Hey, hey! Did you go on the Xcellerator with Sasuke?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes… yes I did. In fact, I'm going to… _personally_ talk to you about that later…"

"Uh oh… I'm in trouble…" Naruto thought aloud. "Speaking of which, where is Sasuke?"

"Oh… well, he felt sick, so he went home." Naruto nodded. Then they all said nothing and continued eating their meals. Lee and Sakura were both paying attention to something different. They didn't notice they were both slurping the last few noodles of the ramen. Then they slurped it at the same time, and their lips softly touched. Lee's eyes snapped open in surprise and Sakura used this opportunity to kiss him. He blushed deeply and kissed her back. When they parted, they noticed everyone staring at them. Some were smiling, happy for them. They both blushed. Sakura coughed.

"Um… yeah…" She said nervously. Then they all continued eating again.

"Hey, Hinata…" Naruto said nervously.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Ok… promise not to laugh?"

"I would never laugh at you, Naruto."

"Ok… Hinata… I think I'm really starting to… like you…" Hinata's face turned bright red. She didn't say anything. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yoo-hoo… Hinata? Are you there?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" She said quietly.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled. It scared her half to death.

"AHHH! Yes, Neji?"

"You know… You're kinda cute!" Tenten blushed.

"Really, Neji? You are too!"

"Woot!" They all smiled. So I guess it's a happy ending for everyone!

Later…

Well, Naruto and the gang were all tired after a day of having fun, so they were heading on home.

"This is the most fun I've had in quite a while, Lee-san! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed while walking side by side with him.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and laced her fingers through his. Lee blushed and smiled.

"Hey, Tenten…" Neji said.

"Yeah, Neji?"

"Sorry about how I acted earlier… it was weird, like some strange force took over me!"

"It's ok, Neji." She smiled.

"So, you wanna go on a date with me later this week… maybe? Or was I too weird for you?"

"Oh, no! Not at all too weird! And, yes, I'll go on a date with you!" They both smiled.

"Shika…" Ino said. He looked at her.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Well… I just wanted to say that… after today… well, I'm really starting to like you more now! Maybe we can do something together some day…" Shikamaru blushed.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Ino." He replied happily.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"Um, I never told you this, but… well, ever since I saw you, I've always liked you… even when other people would ignore you… I always had a place for you in my heart." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Hinata…" He kissed her cheek. She blushed again.

"I found some cool bugs!" Shino said to them. "Wanna see this really big one I found?" He showed them and all the girls ran and screamed. All the boys glared at him.

"…What? Was it something I said?"

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Kiba exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "I never found Snoopy…!" They all rolled their eyes and continued walking home. This was certainly a day they would remember for a long time. After all, even ninjas have to have some fun too, right?

END

Well, how was it? I know it was short… and again, I apologize for that. Oh well! Please review


End file.
